Soulmates
by MyErotic
Summary: Existen sentimientos guardados que a veces temen salir a la luz, pero si aquella persona a la que amas también te corresponde ¿No vale la pena el intento? Después de todo ellos eran Almas Gemelas... Fanfic YAOI ChunJae (Yoochun x Jaejoong) también conocida como SOULMATE. JYJ
El avión arribó en Seúl alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada, fue un viaje clandestino por lo que había pocas fans en el Aeropuerto, al fin y al cabo siempre hay unas cuantas que se las ingenian para saber aquellos detalles en la vida de un Idol. A los integrantes de JYJ ya no les importaba, habían aprendido a manejar la situación de acorde a sus circunstancias

Salieron por la puerta trasera, ahí los esperaba una camioneta grande de vidrios polarizados. Aquella era de esas ocasiones en que los tres estaban juntos y se habían dirigido juntos a un lugar, por lo general sus actividades individuales no les permitía hacer trabajos como JYJ, pero trataban de no dejarlo de lado, claro que como amigos de verdad eso era diferente, se veían seguido o estaban en contacto siempre, así que por ese lado continuaban siendo los mismos

Junsu se mensajeaba con su hermano mayor Juno, mientras que Yoochun intentaba dormir un poco, mientras que Jaejoong miraba melancólico por la ventana, su semblante era triste, pero sus dos amigos no parecían notarlo, después de todo él siempre trataba de sonreír, ser amable, aparentar su tristeza

Llegaron primero a casa de Junsu, aquella lujosa residencia que se distinguía del resto en las cercanías, el cantante se despidió de ambos amigos con un fuerte abrazo, luego se despidió moviendo su mano mientras la camioneta se alejaba

Por lo general viajaban en aquella camioneta cuando trabajaban como JYJ, ya que por lo general al llegar a un aeropuerto los esperaba alguien con las llaves de sus lujosos autos, a ellos les gustaba conducir

La casa más próxima era la de Jaejoong, así que cuando llegaron el chico se dirigió a su amigo e intentó despedirse, quería darle un abrazo igual que a Junsu, pero Yoochun sonrió y estiró su mano hacia él

—Me bajo aquí también —dijo con voz tranquila, Jaejoong enarcó una ceja

¿Y eso? —preguntó confundido

—Jaejoong ¿no me digas que me negarás entrar?

—Claro que no —respondió sonriendo —Claro que te puedes quedar

—Ya está —sonrió emocionado —Me quedo aquí —indicó al chófer y a su mánager

—Está bien, cuídense —respondió el manager y ambos cantantes salieron de la camioneta, tomando su equipaje

A Jaejoong no le pareció extraño que su amigo quisiera quedarse, después de todo lo hacía en muchas ocasiones igual que Junsu. El mayor de los dos desactivo las alarmas a su residencia y abrió los portones, subieron al Pen House donde vivía. Yoochun actuó normal, siguiéndolo, cuando por fin entraron dejaron las maletas en el suelo

—Seguro quieres beber algo ¿cerveza? —preguntó sabiendo la respuesta

—No me siento muy sofisticado hoy —contestó modestamente

—Son las tres de la madrugada ¿te das cuenta? —preguntó Jaejoong sonriendo, Yoochun se encogió de hombros

—Nunca nos ha importado eso ¿o sí? —el otro negó, fue a su refrigerador y sacó dos cervezas

—Toma —dio una a Yoochun y abrió la otra, ambos bebieron un sorbo

Los dos miembros de JYJ se sentaron en la lujosa sala, uno frente al otro, Yoochun de pronto dirigió una mirada seria a su amigo, éste se puso en alerta

—Junsu no dijo nada, pero tampoco lo engañas, algo te pasa —soltó Yoochun interesado, Jaejoong sintió un nudo en el estómago, agachó la mirada y bebió de su cerveza

Guardó silencio por mucho tiempo

—Lo intuimos, es porque pronto entraremos a la milicia ¿no es cierto?

Jaejoong levantó la cabeza, pero siguió sin decir nada

—Y porque sabes que él estará ahí adentro, no sabes si antes o después que tú, pero sabes que estará ahí —dijo frunciendo el ceño, Jaejoong tragó saliva, mirándolo a los ojos —Me enoja —dijo con un tono de voz más elevado, bebiendo de su cerveza

—No es lo que piensas —respondió al final

—Entonces dime ¿Qué es? —preguntó enojado

—No me preocupa verlo de nuevo —respondió con una sonrisa —Ni siquiera se trata de él, porque hemos estado en contacto —se sinceró, sorprendiendo a Yoochun

¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundido

—Es algo más, si tiene que ver con mi entrada en la milicia, pero mi problema no es Yunho —explicó tranquilamente, Yoochun lo miró con dureza

—Si no es él, ¿entonces qué es?

Jaejoong lo miró en silencio por largo rato, tragando saliva, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, eso preocupó a Yoochun, raras veces solía verlo actuar así, entonces se acercó a donde estaba él y se sentó a su lado, demasiado cerca, el mayor se giró hacia él y se miraron a los ojos

—Dímelo, ¿qué te atormenta? —preguntó con voz baja, contagiándose del nerviosismo de su amigo, creyó que tal vez era la cerveza

—Tú —respondió después de tragar saliva, Yoochun abrió los ojos ampliamente, estaba sorprendido

—No entiendo —dijo preocupado, Jaejoong de pronto sonrió y bajó la mirada unos momentos, luego lo miró de nuevo, estiró su mano hacia el rostro de Yoochun y lo miró detenidamente a los ojos, el rostro del menor se enrojeció totalmente

Las cercanía entre los dos nunca les había provocado inquietud, después de todo eran amigos cercanos, pero ahora casi temblaban

—Jaejoong —susurró Yoochun y antes que pudiera cerrar por completo los labios, su amigo se acercó definitivamente a él, tomando sus labios, Yoochun abrió los ojos, sorprendido, Jaejoong los tenía cerrados y le sostenía el rostro

Poco a poco los ojos de Yoochun se fueron cerrando y correspondió al beso, rendido ante su compañero, su amigo, su soulmate. El beso les exigió más y se abrazaron, sentados en el sillón, un beso profundamente exagerado, no apasionado en exceso, pero tampoco inocente

Era la primera vez que se besaban, antes en el pasado habían jugueteado o habían hecho fan service pero aquello era completamente diferente, se entregaron en un beso caliente y húmedo hasta que la falta de aire los torturó, se separaron bruscamente, abrieron sus ojos al mismo tiempo y rápidamente Yoochun se puso de pie, dándole la espalda, Jaejoong lo miró con tristeza, quizás había cometido un error

—Perdóname —dijo el mayor, con tristeza

—Tú… ¿desde cuándo? —preguntó Yoochun confundido, pero aunque Jaejoong no podía verlo, una extraña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios

—Tal vez —hizo una pausa —Cuatro… Cinco… No sé hace cuantos años —respondió nervioso, Yoochun se giró hacia él rápidamente, mirándolo con ternura, su amigo casi temblaba, entonces se acercó de nuevo, se sentó a su lado y le agarró las manos

—Jamás lo dijiste

—No podía… No debía, eres mi amigo, como mi hermanito, me sentía sucio por sentir esto por ti —confesó agobiado, casi al punto de las lágrimas

—Jaejoong —sonrió con ternura, soltó las manos del mayor y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron —Te amo —dijo con alivio, como si se quitara un peso de encima, el mayor se sorprendió, pero sonrió por inercia

—Yo también te amo mi Yoochun, mi querido Yoochun —respondió feliz, lanzándose a sus brazos, en ese momento parecía el menor de los dos, con aquella felicidad infantil que en esos momentos a Yoochun le destrozó el corazón

Volvieron a besarse, ésta vez con ternura, levantándose del sillón, se separaron y Jaejoong lo sujetó de la mano, comenzando a caminar a su habitación, Yoochun tragó saliva

—Hagamos el amor —dijo Jaejoong decidido, a Yoochun no le sorprendió que pasara tan rápido, después de todo se conocían desde hace más de diez años y ahora se confesaban su amor, era obvio que Jaejoong quisiera intimidad con él, Yoochun también lo deseaba

—Es muy pronto ¿no te parece? —dijo sin estar convencido, también quería hacerle el amor a su querido Jaejoong

—Claro que no, hasta creo que nos tardamos demasiado, te amo y me amas, ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes? Somos unos tontos —respondió Jaejoong con tono infantil

—Es verdad —respondió feliz, detuvo los pasos de Jaejoong y lo sujetó por la cintura, se besaron justo antes de llegar a la habitación, luego entraron y prendieron la luz

Caminaron hacia el costado de la cama, uno frente al otro, se besaron suavemente, pronto sus manos comenzaron a desvestirse mutuamente, detuvieron su beso cuando hubo que quitarse las camisas, se miraron mutuamente, quitando la ropa del otro. Estando en ropa interior volvieron a besarse, las manos de Yoochun bajaron a las caderas de Jaejoong y comenzó a bajar la ropa interior, ésta cayó hasta el suelo sin que ninguno de los dos se agachara, el menor sujetó con delicadeza el miembro del mayor y comenzó a acariciarlo, estaba aún dormido, mientras que el suyo ya comenzaba a apretarle bajo la ropa interior

Dejaron de besarse y se separaron un poco, Yoochun sujetó su ropa interior y la bajó, lo demás se lo sacó con los pies, se miraron desnudos, no era ninguna sorpresa, se conocían muy bien, incluso a Junsu y él los conocía a ellos, pero ésta vez era diferente, Jaejoong miró la erección de Yoochun y sonrió, se acercó lo poco que se habían separado y comenzó a besar el cuello de Yoochun, acariciándole la espalda, mientras él besaba la oreja del mayor, chupando su lóbulo

Jadearon suavemente, luego volvieron a besarse en los labios, ésta vez más profundamente, sintiendo del todo sus lenguas que se exploraban sin inhibición, Jaejoong dejó el beso para comenzar a besarle el hombro, poniendo atención a las sexys clavículas de Yoochun, lo excitó con sus besos, bajando por el pecho, dio besos delicados en las tetillas del menor, luego bajó al abdomen, besó su ombligo con amor cuando estuvo hincado frente a él, miró hacia arriba y se topó con aquella mirada cómplice, Yoochun le sonrió, bajó la mano hasta el rostro del mayor y se lo acarició en silencio, Jaejoong bajó la mirada hacia el miembro erguido de su amigo y le dio un beso suave, amoroso

Yoochun cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando sintió la boca de Jaejoong. Después de ese siguieron varios besos más, el mayor lo besaba suave y tranquilamente, como quien disfruta de un caramelo y Yoochun solo se relamía los labios, acariciándole el rostro al mayor

—Ah, Jaejoong —suspiró su nombre, el otro lo tomó como una señal y comenzó a lamerlo suavemente, desde abajo hasta arriba, regalándole besos en los testículos, luego abrió grande la boca y lo metió en ella, logrando que Yoochun jadeara de nuevo

Jaejoong introdujo por completo el miembro de Yoochun, con sus manos le acariciaba los genitales. El menor seguía el ritmo de la felación, con su mano en la cabeza de Jaejoong, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, pero el mayor se detuvo antes de hacerlo terminar y se puso de pie, se besaron tiernamente, comenzando a acostarse en la cama, Yoochun encima de Jaejoong, compartieron caricias y besos, cada vez más excitados, el menor se separó un poco para poder sujetarle las piernas al mayor

Jaejoong se agarró de las sábanas cuando Yoochun comenzó a penetrarlo, éste se dio cuenta que era su primera vez, el mayor era estrecho y sus gestos de dolor le delataban, eso lo hizo sonreír, él sería el primero. Se besaron cuando Yoochun volvió a agacharse completamente, pegando su pecho al del otro, Jaejoong enredó sus piernas en la baja espalda de Yoochun y éste comenzó a moverse, embistiéndolo lentamente

Gimieron en la boca del otro, besándose apasionadamente, sus brazos entrelazados, Yoochun se movía cada vez más fuerte, casi hasta sentir que se venía, se separó un poco y Jaejoong quitó las piernas de su espalda, entonces el menor sujetó con una mano la pierna derecha del mayor, mientras la otra le sujetó el miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo, sin perder el ritmo

Los gemidos cada vez eran más apasionados y fuertes, estaban llegando a la cumbre, sobre todo Jaejoong, jamás había sentido tanta gloria, tanta excitación

—Ah Yoochun… Yoochun —cerraba los ojos con fuerza, se agarraba la frente y gemía cada vez más ahogadamente, estaba a punto del orgasmo — ¡Yoochun!

—Jae… Jaejoong

El mayor comenzó a correrse primero, su semilla brotó sobre su estómago, poco después tuvo un orgasmo anal y se agarró con mayor fuerza a las sábanas, en ese instante Yoochun se corrió dentro de Jaejoong, sintiendo que tocaba el paraíso

Agitado Yoochun se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Jaejoong, éste se abrazó a su espalda y le besó el hombro, sonriendo ampliamente, Yoochun lo abrazó con fuerza, fundiéndose en un abrazo apasionado, poco a poco sacó su miembro del interior de Jaejoong, pero no dejó de abrazarlo

Segundos después se besaron con suavidad, cansados, se sonrieron como un par de niños traviesos, habían hecho el amor, era como vivir un sueño, como haber hecho una travesura, luego el menor se bajó para acostarse a su lado, Jaejoong se abrazó al pecho de Yoochun y luego se agarraron con fuerza de las manos

—Ahora ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? —preguntó Jaejoong curioso — ¿Se lo diremos a Junsu?

—No me digas que sientes celos ¿o por qué no habríamos de decírselo?

—No digas locuras, claro que no siento celos, adoro a Junsu —respondió ofendido el mayor

—Lo sé —besó su cabeza con ternura —Se lo decimos juntos ¿vale?

—Vale —respondió contento

Volvieron a besarse, luego se separaron y cerraros sus ojos, sonriendo, tomados de las manos, a partir de ese día no habría sentimientos que ocultar, estaban juntos y sería para siempre, porque ellos eran almas gemelas que viven para amarse sin condiciones, sin tiempo, ellos eran Soulmates

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Comentarios por favor :)


End file.
